XM8 Compact
The XM8 Compact is a variant of the XM8; it has a short 9 inch (229 mm) barrel, personal defense weapon (PDW) configuration, a folding stock or buttcap receiver cover, and several personal defense applications. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company, the XM8C is classified as a compact assault rifle. It is fitted with a suppressor, and has a 60 round magazine with 180 rounds in reserve, as with many other weapons that can be used in the Specialist class. Aiming down the sights in BFBC with any submachine gun is not possible, including the XM8C, instead the view zooms in a little and the reticle turns smaller. In singleplayer, the XM8C can be found as a collectable in the level Crossing Over. It will be located on the roof of a building in the Harbor. Possibly one of the best Specialist small arms in the game, it has a high rate of fire, decent damage, and can even be used effectively at longer distances. Due to its relatively medium range based stats, this weapon can over-power many weapons even from a distance, especially shotguns or other weapons from the Specialist class, although perhaps worse than other SMGs or shotguns at close range. Another one of its main downsides is that it has a slow, cumbersome reload much like the XM8 whereas other weapons will have slightly faster reloads which can make a major difference when caught in a hot zone. It is therefore probably a good idea to try and deal with any threats before taking cover and reloading. An interesting tip about the weapon, is that when you walk over an Assault Kit with this weapon, it replenishes your ammo. The XM8C is unlocked at the final level, 25, General of the Army, or included with the Gold Edition. File:BFBC_XM8C.jpg|The XM8C in Battlefield: Bad Company on Ascension File:BFBC_XM8C_AIMED.png|The XM8C aimed in Battlefield: Bad Company Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the XM8 Compact requires 2100 points with the Engineer kit. It can be equipped with a red dot sight or a 4X Rifle Scope, although it has very clear and effective iron sights. It has moderate recoil, and comes equipped with a suppressor and 30 round magazine. Its high rate of fire and moderate damage make it extremely effective at close range. However, if the weapon is fired in short bursts or single shots, it can be used very effectively in medium to long range firefights. When firing at medium range, it is recommended to aim for the chest as the recoil will track upwards to the head of the player's target, almost always resulting in a head shot. BC2 XM8 C.png|The XM8 Compact at Port Valdez in Conquest. BC2 XM8 C IS.png|The XM8 Compact's iron sights. 700px-XM8COMPACTBC2MP.JPG|The XM8 Compact at Arica Harbor in Rush. File:Xm8c.png|A closer view of the XM8 Compact with a Red Dot Sight. Battlefield Play4Free The XM8c is a compact carbine PDW version of the XM8. Like the XM8, the XM8c is made almost entirely of composites making it both light and durable. The XM8c may not have the short range power of other SMGs, but its 5.56 rifle cartridge delivers both range and high velocity. Demonstration Learn more about the Weapon Demonstration project. 640px Videos Video:XM8 Compact|Gameplay with the XM8 Compact in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Atacama Desert in Rush and Panama Canal in Squad Deathmatch External links *XM8 Compact on Wikipedia *XM8 on Modern Firearms ru:XM8 Compact Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Submachine Guns Category:Carbines